Time Heals Everything
by heidipoo
Summary: The moment Kaitlyn checked into a cancer hospital, her life changed extremely and drastically. That is, until she meets a volunteer who is seemingly familiar. Can he help her cope with her illness, and look forward to a brighter future?
1. White Walls and Ginger Hair

**Author's Note: Welcome to another one of my ridiculous Kaitmus fics! Hopefully you all aren't getting bored of them, because I have a ton planned out! Honestly, I'm just trying to post as much stuff as I can before school starts soon. Uh, yeah, so I hope you all like this one, and surprisingly, it's not AU! Let me know what you all think, and let me know what future fics you would like to see. Enjoy. Oh, and on the flip side, Kaitlyn finally has her own shirt! I'm so happy for her! Let's go 8th Militia!**

* * *

_Friday Night SmackDown~_

_Kaitlyn's theme hit and the crowd went wild as she did her normal entrance down the ramp and into the ring holding a microphone. "Hey WWE," Kaitlyn started as she stood in the middle of the ring on Friday Night SmackDown, and her theme song and the crowd died down. "I, uh, I bet you guys weren't expecting this... I know I've only been here for a few years, but, I have to take a break for a while." The hybrid diva revealed to the audience at the taping. The usually rowdy crowd was quiet, as they were confused to why the young diva was retiring so early._

_"What?" The kept chanting which brought a small smile to the diva's full lips._

_Kaitlyn chuckled as she tried so hard not to tear up, "You guys are probably wondering why, and I'm just going to come out with it. I have cancer." She revealed. "No, this isn't scripted either, it's really for real. I'm leaving WWE so I can check into a treatment center." She said as a tear ran down her cheek. "And, um, maybe if I'm cured, I'll come back to you someday. Don't worry, I'm a fighter." _

_"Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn!" The crowed chanted._

_"Thank you guys, for everything. You're all awesome." The two toned diva finished as her theme song hit one last time and she made her way back up the ramp as the crowd cheered._

_"Get well Kait-" _

Kaitlyn clicked the rather small TV off with the remote as she turned over in her hospital bed. "Something wrong?" The nurse in the room asked as she was folding up some blankets and closing the blinds in the room. It was nearly ten o'clock. She remembered that night like it was yesterday thought. Nobody had any idea that she was sick, and when she went backstage, everyone was crying and they felt bad for the hybrid diva. She didn't want that though. She was strong.

"Just tired." Kaitlyn answered with a lie and the nurse smiled and left the room. Kaitlyn sighed, she'd been here for almost a week now at this cancer treatment facility in Florida. Supposedly, it was the best in the United States, but Kaitlyn didn't care about any of that. She was already too miserable at best, staring at the blinding white walls, eating the gross hospital food, and dealing with the snobby nurses. She felt lonely with no one to interact with. Of course she had her iPhone, and she could tweet and stuff, but what fun would that be if you're stuck in a hospital all day? Watching her retirement speech on SmackDown didn't really help lighten her mood either.

The two toned woman knew that this was for the best, and she had to be here because of her health. But still, saying goodbye to her WWE life wasn't easy, and it wouldn't get any easier. Now she had to stay locked up in this hospital, with no freedom, on medication, and going through chemo therapy. It wouldn't be easy either, it would be the complete opposite. The doctor told her if the cancer didn't spread then Kaitlyn would be able to stay in the comfort of her home under close inspection. But that was still wishful thinking; the cancer almost always spread.

Kaitlyn then glanced down to her arm where she was already hooked up to IV machines and medicine. Why did she have to be in the hospital so early anyway? She still felt healthy... But the doctors had yet to diagnose the type of her cancer, or how strong it was, and the survival percentage. She had no idea what was wrong with her, especially since she felt perfectly normal. She then pulled the covers over her head and attempted to doze off, until she got a knock at her hospital room door.

"Kaitie?" She heard in an all too familiar Irish brogue, and her hazel eyes shot open immediately. No freaking way.

"Sheamus!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as she tried to sit up in bed but still keep herself covered up, after all, the hospital gowns were a bit see through. She and Sheamus went way back. He was always there for her, and she was always there for him. They talked all the time, and went out often too. Sometimes, they even felt like they were more than friends, but that had never discussed the subject. "What are you doing here?" Kaitlyn asked as she pulled the Irishman in for a half hug.

Sheamus shrugged, "I volunteer here when I have free time since it's close to my home. Figured I come and visit ya."

"Oh my God, you don't know how happy I am right now." She exclaimed as she began to tear up.

"Don't cry, lass." Sheamus said as he sat down on her bed beside her and gave her a comforting pat on the back. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I don't know, Sheamus, all this looks pretty scary... It smells funny in here... I haven't even started chemo yet. All my hair is going to fall out..." Kaitlyn trailed off.

"If it makes you feel any better," The ginger started as he looked over at her. "I'll come and visit ya everyday."

"Really?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Only if you want me to." He replied.

"Of course I do!" Kaitlyn nearly yelled. Sheamus was going to be her only connection left to the WWE, and she was definitely not going to let that go. Suddenly a nurse appeared at the door.

"I'm afraid you have to leave, sir, Kaitlyn starts chemo in the early morning." The nurse said, and at hearing this, Kaitlyn's heartbeat immediately accelerated and she was scared beyond belief now. This was all real life, and she would be living this way for a while now, well, unless she died. But the diva didn't want to think about that now.

Sheamus stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaitie. Don't be scared." He said.

"Easy for you to say." Kaitlyn smirked and Sheamus laughed.

"Goodnight." He said as he left.

"You need to rest Kaitlyn." The nurse said as she shut the door. The hybrid diva turned over in her bed again, but now she was too nervous to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Chemo and Kisses

"Kaitlyn, come on." The nurse urged as Kaitlyn merely put the blanket over her head and turned over in the small hospital bed. "It's time for your chemo therapy." She said again as she shook Kaitlyn gently. It was nearly six in the morning, and the diva had been restless all night.

"I don't wanna." Kaitlyn mumbled as she rolled over again. But she knew that stalling the chemo wouldn't help her situation. Today she was going to get physically examined, and the doctors would determine what kind of cancer that she had, and if it had spread. Once that was known, she would start her chemo, and figure out if surgery would help or not.

"Your friend is here." The nurse said, in another attempt to get Kaitlyn out of bed. The diva sat up slowly. What the heck was Sheamus doing here so early? Kaitlyn then turned over again, and sure enough there he was, standing in the doorway with a small jovial grin on his face.

"Mornin'." Sheamus greeted.

"Hey." Kaitlyn replied as she sat up slowly and rubbed her groggy eyes.

"So, we'll go get the exam room prepped and ready and I'll be back to get you soon." The nurse said and left. Sheamus walked into the room and sat down on the small bed beside Kaitlyn. He looked over at her and she sent him a sheepish grin.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked him.

Sheamus shrugged, "I wanted to be here for you." He said simply. "Are ya scared?"

"A little." Kaitlyn admitted, but a little scared was a total understatement. She was terrified. "I'm going to start my chemo, and they'll tell me what kind of cancer I have." She added as she got up out of her bed to stretch her legs and make some coffee from the little coffee pot that was in the room. She had to drag her IV hook around the room with her, but she didn't mind.

"I'm sure everything will be alright. I'll be waiting right here for you when you come back." Sheamus reassured her. Kaitlyn sent him a smile and made her cup of coffee, that's when the nurse returned.

"All ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kaitlyn replied and Sheamus watched her leave with a brave smile on her face. He would do what he said, he would wait right there for her. Kaitlyn was taken to a small examination room where she was physically examined by blood tests, sonograms, and even just getting patted down for lumps. They would take all the work to be looked over by a more professional doctor to determine what kind of cancer she had. After her examination she did some chemo, and then the diva was allowed to go back to her room. She would have to wait for her exams to come back.

"How'd it go?" The Irishman asked when she returned.

Kaitlyn shrugged, "Good I guess. It was weird." She said. "Now we just have to wait until my tests come back." And they did. She and Sheamus sat there in that little hospital room waiting an eternity it seemed until finally a doctor knocked on the door.

"Kaitlyn?"

"Yes doctor?" She replied.

"Your results came back and it seems that you have ovarian cancer." The doctor informed her. "Now, some cases can be cured by chemo therapy, but in cases where the cancer is recognized in a late stage, it can be fatal."

"Well, where's mine?" Kaitlyn asked, afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but it seems that your cancer has already spread to other organs in the body." The doctor said and Kaitlyn just nodded. She didn't know what to feel right now. Sad, numb? Afraid? Sheamus merely stayed silent, as he didn't know what to say.

"Will the chemo work?" The diva asked.

"We can try." The doctor replied and Kaitlyn nodded. So this was what it had all come down to. "I'm sorry." The doctor said and he shuffled out of the room. As soon as the doctor left, a deep sob emerged from Kaitlyn's mouth and she began to cry. It was a cry that had never happened before in her life, and Sheamus was appalled by it. But to support her, he took the diva in his arms and held her for comfort.

After Kaitlyn's cancer was identified, she spent most of her time in chemo or sleeping. The treatment made her body weak, and she couldn't do much. Sheamus had kept his visits up regularly though, he came and made Kaitlyn feel better. However, about a month passed, and that's when chunks of Kaitlyn's two toned hair began to fall out. She started to wear hats and bandanas. But one day, she looked in the mirror and she felt ugly.

"Sheamus." She said on the phone to the superstar.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to visit me today. I just want to be alone." She told him as she raked her fingers through her once long locks and more hair came out. Sheamus said nothing, he knew that something was wrong with the diva. So he was going to come see her anyway. A few hours later Kaitlyn got a knock on her door and she wondered who it could be. "Come in!" She called out and the door opened slowly and a bald-headed Sheamus emerged.

"Hey Kaitie." He greeted.

"What did you do?" Kaitlyn nearly yelled as she took in his new appearance.

"I shaved my head... For you." The Irishman confessed.

"You didn't have to do that." Kaitlyn said as she began to tear up.

"I wanted to." He replied.

"Why?"

"Because, you're beautiful and I love you." The superstar replied as he made his way over to the woman and pulled her in for a kiss. Kaitlyn went along with it but she pulled away confused.

"Sheamus... I don't want you to be with me out of pity. Do you really have genuine feelings?" She asked.

"Yes Kaitlyn." He said using her full name. "I love you." He said again.

"I love you too." Kaitlyn replied with a smile.


	3. Weddings and Funerals

As Sheamus confessed his feelings for Kaitlyn, her heart and soul felt better. But her body was growing weaker and weaker everyday because the cancer continued to spread. The diva tried to stay optimistic around Sheamus, but it was unbearably hard for her. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She only knew that the chemo therapy wasn't working, and things weren't looking good for the hybrid diva.

"You know I'm going to die, right?" Kaitlyn blurted out one day as she and Sheamus were sitting in the hospital room. "I can feel it." She added as she turned to look over at him. His hair was starting to grow back, but he was still rather balding. Sheamus returned the look, sadness written in his emerald eyes.

"Don't ya be saying that kind of stuff Kaitie." He replied. "Everything's going to be okay." He said, but in all honestly, he knew she was right, and that she probably wouldn't even make it for another month. Hell, Kaitlyn couldn't get out of bed by herself. But Sheamus didn't want to be that person who made her sad and brought her down. He was here to lift her up, and make sure that the last moments of her life were enjoyable, and that she regretted nothing.

"How can you be so optimistic about this?" She spitefully asked. "I have cancer, Sheamus. A disease is spreading through my body every second of the day, I'm weak, and all my hair is gone... I can't even-" She stopped to take a deep breath, "I can't even go to the bathroom by myself, and you have the nerve to tell me everything is going to be okay? I'm dying." Kaitlyn finished as a lone tear ran down her cheek.

Sheamus then realized what was happening. Maybe she knew her fate all along, and now she was just coming to terms with it. She was finally breaking down, and he looked over at her and held her tight. Everything wasn't going to be okay, but he didn't want to say any of that out loud, he just wanted to comfort this woman he loved. He wanted to make sure that she was okay, but deep down, he knew she wasn't and she would never be. Kaitlyn was dying, and there was absolutely no way to stop it.

"Marry me." The Irishman said simply.

"Why?" She asked ever so confused.

"I love you, you love me... Why not?" Sheamus questioned.

Kaitlyn grinned, "Okay."

The two even went to lengths as hiring a priest into the small hospital room just so they could be rightfully married. Sheamus believed that she deserved that, and even though they had only been together for a short amount of time, it wasn't the time that counted. It was the feelings of love and respect, and they way they helped one another, especially the way he helped her.

It seemed as if Sheamus knew that those would be her last hours, because a day after the make shift wedding, Kaitlyn passed away peacefully in her sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: God, I wish I could have given this a better ending but I don't do well with death or stuff like that. This story was never meant to be super long or anything like that but I hope you all enjoyed. I'll be posting a Brie/Daniel story soon, and also more Kaitmus! Woo! I am also taking reasonable requests too, so just shoot be a PM. Until next time dearies, I love you all! c:**


End file.
